Baby, it's Cold Outside
by Sake Bottle Swing
Summary: Kyouya isn't as much of a scrooge as others would expect him to be. A scene between Tamaki and Kyouya during the Christmas holidays. Shounen ai.


So this is my first time delving into the wide world of OHSHC fanfiction….and I bring you good tidings and Tama/Kyou fluff! This is definitely my OTP, although I might pair these guys with people other than each other (probably not with Haruhi, though-my apologies). But I musn't rant. Here is a fic I came up with today, on Christmas, after listening to the song, "Baby it's Cold Outside".

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own OHSHC or these two bishounen. I do however possess a sizable debt to all of my fellow Tama/Kyou shippers…you guys are the best!

AUTHOR'S USELESS NOTE: Today marks my 1 year anniversary of becoming a hopeless yaoi fangirl! Thank you to all the other yaoi/shounen ai fangirls out there-keep on smilin'!

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Baby it's Cold Outside

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Don't get Kyouya wrong; he didn't hate holidays. On the contrary, he quite enjoyed celebrations: the decorations, the food, the ability to spend time with his friends and not his father's business partners, and all of the other wonderful wrappings that came along with festivities. However, Kyouya was a terrible Scrooge at letting others see his joy. Hence the reason why everyone believed that Kyouya treated the holidays with his normal, icy smile.

Only the Host club knew this truth, and only Tamaki knew the real, deep truth. Tamaki had seen Kyouya smile brightly at the Christmas tree as his eyes drank in the medley of lights, ornaments, and garlands. And of course only Tamaki knew of Kyouya's secret love of eggnog-a secret he would have otherwise taken with him to the grave.

So it was the bond of friendship and a shared appreciation for the holidays that brought Tamaki and Kyouya together on December 23rd, the date they held the Christmas celebration for just the two of them. No matter what parties either of their families needed to attend, the two boys found time out of their schedules to uphold this tradition.

Tamaki and Kyouya leaned against the edge of Kyouya's bed as a roaring fire in a makeshift fireplace blazed merrily before them. Lately it was becoming more and more difficult to separate Tamaki and Kyouya; it was often difficult to tell where one ended and the other began. Tamaki draped his arm around Kyouya's shoulders and Kyouya crossed his left leg over Tamaki's. Kyouya had learned long ago that Tamaki understood best via physical touch, and he accepted this and even played along—but only at Christmastime.

Kyouya reached over and poured himself another glass of eggnog. Tamaki had brought over several cartons and one had already been drained between the two of them. He gazed at the reflection of the fire against the polished crystal.

Tamaki leaned in closer to Kyouya and stared into his eggnog. The mixture was too frothy for him to see any sort of reflection of himself or Kyouya in it. He quickly grew bored and settled for watching the light of the flames dance across Kyouya's glasses.

Kyouya drained his glass quickly and set it down beside the carton. He and Tamaki were pressed close together, drawn to each other by their friendship and their shared joy. In his hand he clutched a small present he had received from Tamaki a few days ago: a small, plush fox with an unmistakably Kyouya-esque grin upon its face.

A single shiver passed through Kyouya like a bolt of lightning, and instinctively Tamaki wrapped tighter around him. His smell, his presence, everything Tamaki was wrapping around Kyouya like a blanket which left him no airhole to breathe through.

Tamaki was aware of slender fingers wrapping around his waist securely, and he knew what was going on. They were drawing lines in the sand, daring the other to step across it. With each mark they drew they got bolder and bolder, until the inevitable happened. Kyouya was painfully aware of Tamaki's lips on his forehead, his chin, and all of the awkward spots of face around his mouth. He closed his eyes to the assault, briefly, before reopening them and catching Tamaki's chin in his hand.

They hovered there, for moments that felt like millennia, as they each saw the firelight and confusion in the other's eyes. Pale blue sparkled at deep onyx. Neither of them dared to blink or move.

To this day it is debated who moved in first. Perhaps they met each other in the middle somewhere, but regardless of the arguments Tamaki and Kyouya gave away their first kisses to each other in front of a blazing fire on December 23rd. They were both enveloped by the heat and passion of their relationship as it closed around them like a thick, wool blanket with no airhole to breathe through.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

….wow, that came out way differently than I had intended to. Only halfway through did I decide to exclude all dialogue because I remembered the movie "3-iron". It's a Japanese movie with no dialogue between the two protagonists, and I recalled how powerful their interactions were. I doubt I achieved the same effect.

If you would be so kind as to read and review, I would much appreciate it. Thank you and Merry Christmas to all!


End file.
